The Vague Memories of a Life Time
by moony1
Summary: Heero Yuy has lost his memory of his 'perfect soldier' life and has regained his memory of his childhood. The other Gundam pilots and Relena have to find a way to deal with this new man.
1. TVMOL

The Vague Memories of a Life Time  
By Moony  
Okay guys this is a Duo/Hilde, Wufei/Sally, and Quatre/Trowa fic. I figure you guys don't want to hear my long note until the end, so here's the story...  
  
Chapter 1  
"It seems he had amnesia. There's no way he could ever remember anything that happened to him. His life is new," the doctor explained to four Gundam pilots and one very upset woman.   
"You mean he won't remember us?" Duo asked.  
"Yes. He won't he'll be meeting all of you for the first time when you step into that room."   
"So he won't remember any of his battles and things that really effected his life?" Trowa asked.   
"Yes."  
"Is there any chance of him recovering his memories?" Quatre asked.  
"No," the doctor replied. "Now you may go in and see him." The doctor walked off.  
"Relena, you should go in first," Quatre said calmly. She looked at the group and gave a sigh of fear. She stepped up to the door and gently pushed it open. She looked into the dark room and at the bed where he lay. His dark hair was barley visible from underneath the bandages. She stepped into the room. The man opened his eyes and looked at her.   
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Relena," She smiled and stepped closer. Do you know who you are?" Relena asked.  
"I'm Odin," The man answered.   
"Odin?" Relena mocked.   
"Why am I here?" He asked.  
"You hit your head when you were riding one of my horses at my home. You see you had come for a party of mine. All of my friends were there," Relena explained.  
"That can't be. I don't remember it," Odin said.  
"That's because you lost all your memories when you hit your head. That's why you didn't know me," Relena said. She stepped closer to the bed. "Why do you think your name is Odin?"   
"I remember a woman calling me that," Odin said. "I think she was my mother." Relena gasped.  
"Your mother?"   
"You remind me of her. You're beautiful just like she was," Odin explained.   
"Odin, there are more people you knew and who were with you when you hit your head. They were you closest friends. They are worried about you and waiting out side. They want to see you," Relena smiled.   
"Alright," Odin said and smiled. Relena nearly fell down. Her Heero Yuy was smiling, but he wasn't Heero. He was Odin. She walked to the door and motioned them to come in.   
"Do you remember any of these faces?" She asked as they marched in. Duo was first then Wufei then Quatre and Trowa.   
"No," he said after looking at them for a long time.   
"Oh, well I'm Duo," Duo smiled. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I drove you crazy."   
"Oh," Odin said.  
"Heero I'm Quatre," Quatre said.   
"My name isn't Heero. It's Odin," Odin said. Every Gundam pilot gave him a confused and weird look.   
"It's the name his mother gave him," Relena explained. Everyone gave a light oh and went on.   
"You'll be leaving the hospital in a few days. Where would you like to stay?" Trowa asked.  
"With this woman who looks like my mother," Odin said and pointed at Relena. Trowa nodded.   
"Then that's were you'll be staying. Now I think it's time we left," Trowa said and everyone agreed and began to leave.  
"Relena," Odin cried. She turned along with the rest of the Gundam pilots. "Please stay with me. I don't like being alone." Relena looked back at the pilots. They gave no answer. She tuned back to Odin.   
"Alright," she said and walked back to his bed. She pulled up a chair to his bed. The others left. The nurse came in a few times, but didn't say anything to Relena. She was a high official and the nurse was afraid she would get in trouble for saying something. Relena sat and watched Odin. He fell asleep quickly. Relena tried to memorize his features. She couldn't believe he had said he wanted to stay at her home. He hated her and didn't want to be near her when he was Heero. The only reason he had come over was because the guys had talked him into it. They were going on a fox chase. He tried to jump something much to big for his poor horse. He flew off and hit a rock head on. The horse broke its leg. She took a book out and began reading. She had seen Heero read the book many times and she wanted to know what had interested him this book so much, but she couldn't consternate on the book. She was so mad at herself. It was her fault he fell. If she hadn't wanted to throw a party for everyone he would have never been there and in this trouble and not Heero any longer. She started to cry softly.  
"I'm so sorry Heero," she whispered. Soon she fell asleep with the book in her lap. Odin woke up and looked at her. She was very beautiful. 'Maybe more beautiful than mother,' Odin thought. He smiled and touched her cheek. This woke her up and he quickly pulled his hand away. She looked tiredly at him.   
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Fine. I'd really like to get out of here though," he replied.  
"Not for another day darlin'," the nurse said when she walked in. she took Odin's blood pressure and checked all his vitals. "All good. I still think it's a miracle that you didn't hurt anything else. You must have had your guardian angel around," she told Relena and Odin as she wrote on her pad. "I'll back later today. Your breakfast will be here soon. Will I need to tell the nurse to bring another?"   
"Oh, no. That's alright," Relena smiled.   
"Then I'll see you later," the nurse said and left.  
"Herr, I mean Odin, I'm going to be going home to get everything ready for your arrival. I'll be back up here later. I'm sure the other pilots will come and see you as well," Relena smiled and got up.  
"Wait," Odin said and tried to grab her hand. "I want to know something."  
"Yes?"   
"Did I love you or something before I hit my head?" He asked. Relena got a stricken look on her face.  
"I never knew. You never told me," She managed to say after a few minutes.  
"Oh," Odin nodded. He smiled, "It's funny. Because when I saw you last night I was sure that you were some one I would love." Relena looked down at him as her eye filled with tears.  
"I have to go now," she whispered and walked out.   
  
  
Okay here's your long note. I haven't spoken much in any of my other fics, which reminds me (I do not own Gundam Wing or its Characters, because if I did I would have movies about this kind of stuff!). I want to thank everyone whom reviewed and read my stories. I thank you for positive commits. It's very uplifting to a writer to hear good feed back. I'm proud to say that I only got one bad review and I think that's pretty good. I also want to say that Secrets Reviled is not a reflection on my view on how things should be in the Gundam world. I don't feel it's one of my best fics. I did try and write a comedy, but that crashed and burned and I mean BURNED! I plan on have a little Hilde and Duo 'bonding' in this fic to subside those Duo/Hilde fans who asked me to write a fic like that. I'm working on a lot of fics at the moment and I'm hoping to get them all out soon. I've already started on the second chapter so it should only be a few days (or hours) until it's posted. Thanks again and I hope you like the beginning of this one, Oh by the way Heero's real name is Odin. I didn't make that up, in case you were wondering, but in the near future of this story I am going to make up a birth date, so be prepared, it is not factual stuff on our beloved Heero. Well, ja ne nochi no minna-sun  
Moony  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. TVMOL 2

The Vague Memories of a Life Time  
By Moony  
Chapter 2  
  
"It's so odd," Quatre said to the rest of the Gundam pilots at breakfast. On the way home from the hospital no one spoke, or didn't know what to say. They were still in shock.  
"Yes, and what is this Odin nonsense?" Sally added. "I've never heard him refer to himself as that."  
"None of us have. I mean he's my best friend," Duo said and shook his head.   
"And did you notice how different he was? It's like he's some one else," Trowa said.  
"That's because he is," Relena said and walked in.   
"Oh, Relena you look completely exhausted!" Quatre said and walked to her. He took her arm.   
"It's because he's not Heero. He's Odin. Heero died in that accident, or at least is locked up in Odin's mind for the moment," Relena said. Quatre lead her to his seat and had her sit down.   
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.   
"I've had plenty of time to think about it and I've come to this conclusion. Heero must have lost his memories when he was young and then was found by Doctor J; he then became the man we know today, our Heero, the perfect solider. Well, when he hit his head he regained those memories he lost when he was a child. Basically he has a chance to live the life he would have lived with out the pain of war and his training. I think, though, that he still has the strength and abilities that he had as Heero, but now he is Odin, the boy who Heero should have become. And if he knows what Heero has done he would not be able to live with it, so please try not to mention the lives he took, but mentions Heero's bravery and his courage and honor. I wonder if Heero is still alive in there or if he's really dead," Relena explained and sighed. "I'm so tired. I think I'm going to rest now. Pagon, please wake me up at noon. I promised Odin I would come and see him later today. Also I need an extra room made up for him. He will be staying here with me until he either decides he wants to live on his own or regains his memories of Heero."   
"Very well madam," the servant said and walked away. Relena left the room.  
"Do you think she's happy about this?" Hilde asked.  
"No," Trowa replied. "I think if anything, she's ashamed."  
"Yes, who wouldn't be?" Quatre agreed.   
"I'm guessing that the party's over and we can go home right?" Duo said. Everyone looked at him.  
"I'm sure it is, but do you really want to leave Heero like this?" Sally replied. Duo looked away annoyed.   
"Heero's not here any more." Duo walked out of the room. Everyone looked around. Hilde got up and went after him.   
"Duo! Duo, Wait!" she cried. Duo was almost to the door when he turned around to see Hilde.  
"What?" He asked iterated.   
"I, I want to come with you," she said quietly.   
"I don't think that's a good idea Hilde babe," He said.   
"But I want to be with you," Hilde whispered.   
"I know, but I have some things I need to deal with right now," Duo replied. Hilde stepped back.   
"Duo, it's been six years since I've seen you and then you said you had things to deal with. Why are you pushing me away?" Hilde said and placed her hands on her hips.   
"I'm not," Duo voiced.   
"You are too and now you're lying to me! Duo, will you please just tell me the truth? What's going on with you? Why are you going to leave Heero alone like this? I'd think that if you wouldn't stay for me you'd stay for your best friend!" Hilde cried.  
"Because, Hilde I just can't handle what's going on with me right now."  
"And what's that?" Hilde said.  
  
"I think we should go up and see him," Quatre said quietly and sipped his tea.  
"It might be a good idea," Trowa stated   
"It also might be good for us to stay here for a while to help Relena out with this problem," Sally said and looked at Wufei.   
"I don't want to stay here," Wufei said. "I said I'd come here for a day and that would be it. It's already been two and I'm ready to go home."  
"Wufei," Sally sighed. "Don't you want to help Heero?"  
"Heero has never needed help. If he is still in that man's mind he will come out on his own, weather we're here or not," Wufei replied. Every one thought for a moment. Maybe Wufei was right.  
"But what if Heero's not there anymore?" Cathrine said.  
"Then there would be even less point of us staying here. The ones who really care about Heero would hurt even more knowing that part of him is dead and maybe it would be better if we stayed away from Odin. What possible good could we do? Do any of us want the memories of our lives and what we have done?" Wufei said calmly.  
"Then maybe this is a blessing for Heero. His life is new now and he can live it like a normal person," Quatre agreed.  
"Then should we leave?" Sally asked.  
"I think we should do as we feel. If you want to stay, stay, but I'm leaving," Wufei stated and stood up. "Sally, if you want to come with me you better get ready other wise I will not wait for you."   
Sally stood up. "Alright Wufei. I'll be right there," She said quietly and left the room.  
"Trowa," Cathrine put her hand on Trowa's shoulder. "I think we should leave too. The circus needs us." Trowa looked at his sister.  
"You're right, Cathrine. Lets get moving," he said and stood up. The two walked out to get ready, leaving Quatre alone.   
"Am I the only one who thinks we should stay?" Quatre asked himself.  
  
"Hilde I don't want to talk about it," Duo replied and turned to the door "I'm leaving now." He opened it.  
"Oh that's right, Duo! Run away from everything again!" Hilde yelled at him. He turned pulled his arm up to hit Hilde. She stood there with tears in her eyes waiting for the blow. He turned back to the door and walked out. The tears ran over Hilde's face. She gripped the door, then slammed it shut. She walked back into the kitchen where Quatre was now sitting alone. "Where'd everyone go?" Hilde asked. Quatre looked up at her.  
"They're leaving," Quatre replied.  
"They're leaving?" Hilde cried. "You mean everyone is? Are you?"  
"I'm not, but everyone else is," Quatre replied. Hilde fell into a chair.  
"Oh," she sighed. She put her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table. "Well I'm not leaving. I won't leave Relena or Heero like this!" Hilde cried.   
"I agree with you Hilde, but no one else does," Quatre sighed.   
"Then they don't matter. When Heero gets his memories back he'll know who his real friends are!" Hilde said angrily. Quatre didn't reply. The two watched everyone leave and didn't say a word. They were both quite upset with everyone. Hilde was most up set with Duo and Quatre was most upset with Trowa. At noon everyone had packed up and left, but Hilde and Quatre remained at the table silent. Relena soon appeared.   
"What? Where is everyone?" she asked when she saw Hilde and Quatre at the table. "Have they gone to see Odin?"   
"No, Relena, They went home," Quatre said.  
"Home?" Relena cried. "I, well, I... I see." She sat down at the table and mocked Hilde's position on the table. She gave a long sigh. "It could be worse," she sighed. They looked up at her. "Dorothy could be here." They all smiled and nodded.   
"I think we should go and see Heero, I mean Odin now," Quatre said and got up.  
"I agree," Relena stood up. "Hilde are you going to come?"  
"Of course," Hilde said and got up. They left together. Quatre drove. "Isn't it odd that we three are stuck together?" Hilde said.  
"It is," Relena agreed. Quatre smiled.   
"I think it's odd that Hilde is standing by Heero," Quatre said with a suspicious smile. Hilde stuck her tug out at him. Quatre and Relena smiled.  
"I'm not," she stated. "I'm staying here for you and Relena." Relena smiled.  
"Thank you Hilde," Relena said and put her hand on Hilde's shoulder. Hilde smiled at her. Quatre pulled into the hospital parking lot. They found a spot quickly and walked into the hospital.   
"Oh hello Miss Darilan," a nurse said when she saw Relena.   
"How is Heero today?" Relena asked.  
"Oh, You mean Odin? Oh he's fine and such a wonderful man. So delightful," the lady smiled and kept walking.  
"Heero, delightful?" Quatre said confused.   
"He's changed Quatre. I don't know how, but he has. He's not Heero anymore," Relena said as they came to his door. She put her pointer finger to her mouth and shushed Quatre from making a reply. She knocked on the door.   
She heard a cheerful voice say, "Come in." she pushed the door open and saw Odin sitting up in his bed. "Oh, Relena, uh, hi," He said and dropped the book he was reading. He tried to pick it back up while he looked at her, but he fumbled with it until it fell on the floor. She smiled.  
"Odin. I have two friends, who want to see you," She said and came to pick up the book. "You met one last night." She handed the book to him. He looked nervous and confused. He took the book.  
"Uh, thanks," he said and sat the book down beside him on the bed.   
"Quatre, Hilde," Relena called to them. They walked in.   
"Hi there Heero," Hilde said without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide. Relena gave her a look. Quatre tried not to laugh. Odin gave her a weird look.   
"Why do you guys call me Heero?" he asked.   
"It's a long story, Odin," Quatre said. "And most of it, your, uh, other self only knows."   
"Oh, well, fill me in on what you know," Odin said. Relena grabbed a chair and motioned Quatre to sit in it. Quatre gave her a questioned look.  
"I think you'd better tell him. You know more than I do about everything that, uh, happened," She explained. "Hilde and I will go and get something to drink." Relena motioned for Hilde to come with her. Hilde followed Relena out of the room and Quatre began.  
"It all started with something called Operation Meteor..."  
  
"He is odd! That's not Heero in that room. I saw his eyes and they weren't hiding anything!" Hilde said as she and Relena sat in the hospital cafeteria.   
"I know," Relena replied and stirred her coffee with a spoon.   
"So this is what Heero would have been like with out all that training and stuff? Wow, he's a pretty cool guy. Maybe better than Duo," Hilde said incoherently. Relena knew Hilde was just thinking out loud.   
"Hilde how old are you?" Relena asked.   
"I'm twenty one, why?" Hilde answered.   
"I think you and I both need to get over these guys in our lives," Relena said calmly.   
"What do you mean?" Hilde questioned.   
"I guess I've gotten over Heero, that's all. I mean I knew there was never anything there, or at least on his part and now I think it's time for me to move on and find some one new," Relena elucidated.  
"Are you saying that I should give up on Duo?" Hilde cried.  
"Well look at it Hilde! You've known him for six years and he's even lived with you and has he once shown you any affection other than friendship?" Relena pointed out. Hilde dropped her eyes and they filled with tears. "Oh, Hilde, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said anything." Relena put her hand on Hilde's shoulder.   
"No, no, you're right," Hilde said and looked up at Relena. She wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I've just been in denial about it lately. I guess when I first met Duo and we were both young I was hopeful that he would see more from me than just a little sister or a best friend, but he never did and I just now realized it."  
"It took me a while too," Relena said quietly.   
"But now Heero's a different person and maybe now you'll have a chance with him," Hilde noted.   
"No," Relena sighed. "I'm afraid I couldn't do that. I'd feel like I was playing a trick on Heero, or he was playing a trick on me. I think I'll just have to look for love some where else."  
"But what if there is no 'some where else'?" Hilde said. Relena looked at her wide-eyed.  
"Then I won't get married or fall in love again," Relena sighed and looked back down at her coffee.  
"Quatre is pretty good guy," Hilde said. "Maybe he..." Hilde stopped when she saw the bewildered look on Relena's face.  
"You mean you don't know about him?" Relena gasped.  
"No," Hilde said confused.   
"He's in, uh, love with, uh, Trowa," Relena said bluntly. Hilde gasped.   
"No!" she cried. Relena nodded and took a sip of her now cold coffee. "I never would have, I mean I thought they were just friends!"  
"Well they are, just really, really, really close friends," Relena smiled.   
"And you aren't bothered by this?" Hilde asked.  
"No, well, I was at first, but I saw how much they care for each other and I just accepted it."   
"Oh," Hilde sighed.   
"We should get back," Relena said after a very long period of silence. "Quatre should be done with his story by now." Relena and Hilde stood up and went back to the room. Sure enough Quatre was done and waiting for them. Odin smiled when the two walked in.   
"Hello Relena," he grinned. Relena still couldn't get used to him smiling.   
"Hello," She replied.   
"I was a pretty crazy guy," Odin smiled. "I did more stuff then I could have thought possible. I'd like to go and see the colonies someday."  
"Did any of that make you remember anything?" Hilde asked.  
"That is what's weird, I could sometimes remember stuff, but it's really blurry," Odin sighed.  
"Don't strain your self, Odin," Relena smiled and took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. He looked like he was blushing. "If Heero's still in there he'll come out in his own time," she assured him, then smiled lovingly.   
"Well Odin, we better get going," Quatre said and stood up. Relena released his hand  
"Okay, I'll be leaving tomorrow right?" Odin said.  
"Yes, tomorrow. We're looking forward to it," Relena smiled.  
"So am I," Odin said in a strange voice. Relena nodded. They began filing out of the room. Relena was the last.  
"Sweet dreams, Relena," Odin said. Relena looked at him for a moment. He smiled seductively at her.   
"Good night, 'Odin'," Relena replied and shut the door.  



	3. TVMOL 3

Chapter 3  
Duo sat in the plane watching out the window. He was thinking, thinking about Heero, about his responsibilities to his friend, but most of all he was thinking about Hilde.   
"I can't do this," he told himself and stood up.   
"Sir we're getting ready to take off. I'll need you to sit down," A stewardess said.  
"I need off the plane," Duo replied and passed by her.  
"But sir!" the girl cried, but Duo didn't hear her. He was off and now on his way back to Relena's and to Hilde.  
  
"You're turn," Hilde said with a cocky tone.   
"Now I know why Duo won't play chess with you anymore," Quatre said annoyed as scanned over the board for his next move. He moved. Hilde took his queen.   
"Checkmate," She smiled and leaned back.  
"What? No way," Quatre cried and looked over the situation. Sure enough, he was in checkmate. "Darn, you win." Relena began laughing.   
"I warned you, Quatre. She's really good at that game. I bet she could beat any one," Relena smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She looked out the window and saw lighting in the distance. "I think we might have a storm tonight," She sighed.  
"Really?" Hilde cried. "Great! Earth storms are so much more exciting then the colony's!"  
"That's because they're controlled and can't get to the maximum level that they can down here. I've studied some of the type of weather down here and frankly I don't want to be in the middle of one of those tornadoes or hurricanes!" Quatre said and sat down on the couch beside Relena. She smiled and folded her hands together and rested her chin on them.   
"But they are beautiful," she sighed.   
"The whole Earth is beautiful," Quatre replied. "Some times I wish I could live here instead of the colonies."   
"I wish that the colonies looked more like the Earth," Hilde said in a melancholy tone and sat down in a chair beside the couch Relena and Quatre were on. Rain began splattering on the window they were all looking out.   
"Tomorrow's going to be very strange. All of us need to be prepared," Quatre stated.  
"Yes," Relena agreed. "I think we should treat him as a different person, not Heero."  
"maybe when he sees some of this stuff he'll remember," Hilde said thoughtfully.   
"Maybe if he sees his Gundam," Quatre added.  
"Maybe if he goes back to the colonies," Relena supplemented. A silence came over them as they sat and watched the lighting outside.   
"Why so sad guys?" a cheerful voice said. Hilde knew that voice any where she turned around.  
"Duo!" she cried and leaped over her chair and ran to hug him. She grabbed him and squeezed him hard. "I thought you left," she whispered in his chest as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
"What and leave my best friend and number one babe hanging? No way," he smiled.   
"Oh Duo I'm so glad you decided to stay!" Relena cried and got up. Hilde let him go.   
"When is Heero coming here?" Duo asked suddenly very solemn.  
"Tomorrow," Quatre replied.   
"We want to make him as 'at home' as we can. We also want to treat him as, uh, a different person, not the Heero we know," Relena explained.  
"And he is a different person, Duo. I saw him today. He's not the Heero we know," Hilde told him.   
"I don't know how else to treat him though," Duo said confused.   
"We don't either," Relena sighed. "But, we're going to try and treat him like a new person we just met."  
"That'll be hard," Duo replied.   
"Everything with Heero always is," Quatre said. Everyone smiled.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow when he comes home," Duo sighed.  
"Yes, but for now lets all get some sleep," Relena said and yawned. "I'll see you all in the morning. Good night."   
"Good night, Relena," Quatre said as she left the room. "I'm going to rest too. Good night, Duo, Hilde." Quatre left the room.   
"I think I'm going to hit the sack with the others," Hilde yawned.   
"Wait, Hilde," Duo sighed. "I owe you an apolgy."  
"No you don't. You came back," Hilde smiled.   
"No, not that. About leaving you six years ago. I had some problems that I had to deal with, but I shouldn't have hurt you in the process. Hilde, babe, you are everything to me and I don't want to hurt you any more." Hilde gasped and was taken completely aback.   
"Do you mean it?" Hilde cried and stepped toward him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Hilde looked deep into Duo's eyes.   
"Yeah, I mean it. Let's go to bed."  
  



	4. TVMOL 4

I wanted to tell every one that Odin Lowe Jr. is Heero's real name. I got it from this sight, if you want to check it out. http://ami.animenetwork.com/kenfan/heero.html   
  
Chapter 4  
The wing0 hit another moble suit. The scream over the pilot hit Odin's ears and he shot up out of bed. He grabbed his forehead and panted, trying to catch his breath. He was sweating. A nurse came running in.   
"Odin are you alright? Your heart is racing!" She cried.  
"I had a dream," Odin said calmly.  
"It must have been a night mare. Oh, dear, don't worry yourself so much!" The nurse cried. "I have to check on my other patents, but you be careful and take care of those dreams." The nurse left. Odin looked at the clock. It read seven thirty.   
"Only a few more hours till I'm with Relena again," Odin sighed.  
  
"Are you sure we can handle this?" Quatre questioned everyone at the breakfast table. Relena gave him a worried look.  
"I think we can!" Duo said happily.   
"We'll just have to stick together," Hilde added just as happy. Quatre and Relena looked at each other. Those two were just too happy. Relena couldn't help the smile that was twitching on her face. Quatre was dealing with the same problem. They had an idea what was going on with those two.   
"Well, we better get to the hospital and get this over with," Relena sighed and stood up.  
"I agree," Quatre said and got up. Hilde and Duo stood up too. They piled into Relena's limo and headed to the hospital. They arrived and found Odin very anxious. Relena smiled at him.  
"Odin, why are you so nervous?" she asked calm and sweetly.  
"Oh, it just that I, uh, feel guilty for put this on you. I mean staying at your home," He said nervously.   
"Don't be silly. I've been trying years just to keep you at my house for at least a week at times. This is a gift for me," Relena replied with a smile. A male nurse came in with a wheal chair.   
"Okay, Mr. Yuy. It's time for you to leave," The man said.  
"It's Odin Lowe Jr.," Odin replied and pulled himself into the chair.   
"That's it! That's your real name?" Duo cried.  
"Uh, yeah," Odin smiled. "Can we go now?"  
"Sure," Relena smiled. "Let's go home."  
  
I know this was really, really short, but I have writer's block with it right now and any suggestions would be wonderful! E-mail me at Moonygal_2000@yahoo.com or Moonygal2000@birdmail.com I wanted to get something out before everyone thought I wasn't going to do anymore with it, so just bare with me. I have a LOT of stories going right now. I'm even working on a 'continuance' of Destiny. I'm almost done with the first chapter. I've kind of got a universal writer's block on all my stories right now. I guess I have to watch some really good movies soon or something. Well ja ne nochi no minna-san! You all are great!! Moony  



	5. TVMOL 5

Okay people this just might be confusing. Odin is going to remember stuff...  
The Vague Memories of a Lifetime  
By: Moony  
  
Chapter 5  
Odin looked around his new room trying to remember anything he  
  
could. Nothing came to mind. The room seemed brand new. He sighed. He  
  
really wished that he could remember. The way everyone looked at him  
  
was so strange. And that woman. Her eyes, her face, her love, it was  
  
almost over powering for him just to be near her. She was amazing. It  
  
was for her that he wanted to get his memories back. Why did she care  
  
so much about him? What had he done for her to praise and care about  
  
him as she did? There was a knock on Odin's door. He turned to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Quatre," the other voice said.  
  
"Come on in, Quatre," Odin yelled. The door slowly opened and   
  
Quatre popped his head in.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that we are having lunch now, if you  
  
would like to eat." Odin stood up.   
  
"Sure. Lead the way." Quatre was so confused. How could this   
man ever be the Heero Yuy he knew? Quatre and Odin were walking down   
  
the stairs when they both saw Relena standing in a summer dress waiting  
  
for them. She smiled softly at the two. Quatre smiled back, but Odin   
just stopped and looked at her. She was stunning. She moved to the  
  
stairs and Odin's mind went blank. She walked gracefully up the stairs  
  
to him.   
"Hello Odin, I'm so very pleased to see you out. Are you going  
  
to eat lunch with us?" Relena asked. Odin just stared at her unable to  
  
speak. "Odin?" suddenly Odin was hit with a memory.  
  
  
  
"Going on another mission?" a girl asked and he turned around  
  
and pointed his gun at her. He remembered there was a party that   
  
night... He could hear them outside then he heard himself say, "I'm not  
  
involved." Then he was dancing with her. The beautiful girl who knew  
  
his secret, but what was that secret?   
  
  
  
Odin gripped his head. Relena became very worried.   
  
"Odin? She asked. Quatre was behind her.   
  
"Is he remembering?" Quatre commented.   
  
  
  
"Are you still going to kill me?" the girl asked.  
  
  
"No!" Odin screamed. "No! I cannot kill her! No!" Relena  
  
grabbed him.   
  
"Odin! Odin, you're not going to kill anyone, Odin!" Odin was  
  
pulled back to reality panting.   
  
"I saw you," he whispered. "I was going to kill you. We were dancing."   
  
"Come on, Odin. Come and rest," Relena said and took his arm as  
  
they headed down stairs. Relena took him into the nearest room that  
  
happened to be the study. She sat him down beside her on the couch.  
  
"Now what did you remember?" She asked and touched his hand.  
  
"I was typing something on a computer and I heard the door   
  
open. A girl, you, said something and I pulled a gun out on you. There  
  
was a party and you asked me to come and dance with you..." Odin   
  
explained. Relena gasped.   
  
"I remember that. Oh, Heer, I mean Odin, you're remembering,"  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
"I did that? I tried to kill you?" Odin asked scared and   
  
confused.  
"No, as you can see I'm perfectly alive, but you were supposed  
  
to, for your mission, but that very night you saved me instead of   
  
letting me die as you should of," Relena explained. Odin stared at her.  
  
"I could never kill you," he whispered and gripped her hand.   
  
"Never." Relena was now a little nervous. The feelings she had taken so  
  
much time to get rid of was coming back and there was nothing she   
  
could do.   
"I know, Odin," she replied. Odin's eyes seemed on fire now.  
  
"Let's go and eat now. I'm sure Hilde and Duo are wondering where we   
  
are." Relena stood up along with Odin and Quatre. Odin, how ever, had  
  
not let go of Relena's hand. Quatre didn't notice. He was already  
  
heading to the kitchen.   
  
"Relena?" Odin said and pulled Relena a little closer to him.  
  
"Were we lovers before?"   
  
"Why would you ask such a question?" Relena smiled trying to   
  
play off the pain in her eyes.  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"You are acting like Heero now," Relena said shakily. "Always   
  
wanting strait answers and not liking questions."  
  
"It must be something he and I have in common, but you haven't   
  
answered me."  
  
"No, we weren't."   
  
"Were you willing to be?" Odin asked. Relena's mind raced. This   
  
was going too far.  
  
"Odin, please!" Relena said and wrenched out of his grasp. "I   
  
am a lady!" Relena turned and walked quickly out of the room. What had   
  
just come over him? Odin knew he would have never said that, but maybe   
  
that wasn't Odin speaking...  
  
  
****note****  
I bet you guys are happy I finally got something out on this huh? Lol well I'm hurrying to get the next one out. Ja ne nochi no!   
Love,  
Moony  



	6. TVMOL 6

The Vague Memories of a Lifetime.  
By: Moony  
Chapter 6  
  
When Relena walked into the kitchen she found Quatre laughing profusely and Duo and Hilde blushing. If she hadn't been so upset she would have laughed with Quatre, but all she did was put on a fake smile. Quatre looked at her and saw through her.  
  
"Relena, where's Odin?" Quatre asked, but just as he finished the sentence Odin walked reluctantly in. Relena nearly ran to the table and sat down beside Duo. Odin couldn't look at her. Duo could feel the tension between the two. What had just happened? Quatre came smiling over to Relena and bent to whisper in her ear; "You won't believe what I walked in on before you came in." she looked up at him and smiled.   
"Promise to tell me later?" Relena asked in a whisper.   
  
"Of course," Quatre smiled. Relena looked over at Hilde who was looking down and still blushing. Then she looked over at Odin who was still standing in the doorway. He was looking directly at her. She turned away as quickly as possible. She was thankful she was sitting by Duo. He had become more the big brother that was always around, unlike Millardo and Relena very sure Duo would protect her from Odin if necessary, but some how Relena liked how forceful Odin was. It reminded her of Heero. Oh how she missed him already. She repressed a weak cry and the tears that were threading to come.  
  
"Why such a sad look?" Duo smiled. Relena looked up at him. How did he always know when she needed cheering up?  
  
"I'm fine," Relena smiled and looked up. "I was just missing some one."  
  
"Who?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know really. I think it's many people."  
  
"Oh," Hilde nodded.   
  
"Okay, you guys know I'm not that good of a cook, but here it is," Quatre said and sat down the first plate in front of Relena. There was a baloney and cheese sandwich on it. Relena suppressed a laugh. "Odin, why don't you come and sit down?" Quatre said and pulled the chair beside Relena back. Odin reluctantly came and sat down. Quatre went and got the other plates and sat them down in front of everyone. Each person had one sandwich, except Duo, who had five. Everyone watched in awe as Duo finished up his last sandwich. Odin leaned over to Relena.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened in the study," Odin whispered to Relena. Relena looked down at her empty plate.  
  
"Lets just forget it ever happened," Relena replied. Odin nodded. Relena looked up at everyone. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while." She stood and walked out the door to her garden. She stopped and looked at her favorite rose bush. It always reminded her of Heero, only having one bloom a year. She always clipped it when it did and put it in her room or sent it to Heero if she knew where he was at the time. She hadn't kept tabs on Heero in quite a while, so the rose had stayed in her room for three years now. Each one she had pressed and saved. Each one had been drenched with her tears at one time or another. Relena wondered if Heero ever saved the roses she sent to him. She gave a long sigh. She would never know now. Heero was dead and there was nothing left of him other than the body now owned by a man she didn't know. Her bottom lip quivered a bit. She walked on, to a corner where she sat as a child. She again sat, but this time she held a rose in her hand. The rose bush had bloomed one more rose that year. Relena felt completely hopeless. Even the rose bush knew Heero was dead. Relena could hold her tears no longer. She buried her face into her hands and cried.  
  
  
Odin walked back to his room. He felt so guilty for what happened with Relena earlier. Once there he shut the door and prepared for a lonely night. He sat down in a chair that was companioned by a table. On the table was a laptop. Quatre told Odin that everything in that room that wasn't furniture was Heero's before the accident. Odin flipped the computer open and found the on switch. 'This must have clues on my life,' Odin thought. He swept through the files and read each one. He finally found a journal that had been kept since after colony 195. It was titled 'operation meteor.' Odin began reading.   
  
  
My code name is Heero Yuy. I pilot the wing zero, but that may be subject to change as Dr. J builds better models. I will soon be heading to earth to pay a long awaited visit to OZ. My mission is to destroy OZ, but this will be more than just a mer mission assigned to me, but revenge. OZ killed my parents and my sister. This is going to be sweet. I will kill every one of them. Code name: Heero Yuy.   
  
  
Odin leaned back in awe. OZ? It did sound familiar, but what of this killing Mother, Father, and Caroline? He hadn't thought of them until now. Where were they? Surely they weren't really dead... or were they? Odin needed answered. He continued reading.   
  
  
I have not been able to write in this for some time. I was saved or doomed by a girl today. I washed up on shore after my first battle. It is rather pathetic. To be made a fool of by a mere girl, but she has seen my face and may know who I am she must be killed. I start at a privet school tomorrow, and then I will search for this girl. She looks so much like, no that girl died a long time ago... Anyway my next mission after getting rid of this girl is getting rid of my Gundam, which has fallen into the ocean and I'm sure OZ has already started a salvage operation. They must not get their hands on my Gundam. I have to destroy it and then kill myself.   
  
  
All my missions have failed so far. Am I doomed to this always? The privet school I enrolled myself in happened to teach the girl I must kill. I was sat by her and have found that she is rather popular in the school. Her name is Relena Darilan. She gave me an invitation to her pathetic birthday party. I ripped it up. Since I found the girl I went on to my next mission. If I died she wouldn't have to, so I thought to spare her life for the time being. I headed to the cargo area of the ocean where she once again got in my way. She called to me and begged to know what I was doing. I turned with my gun ready to shoot her between the eyes. She gasped as I did this, but yet she stood. I by passed it and began pulling the trigger, but then I heard a different gun go off I turned just in time to see the bullet hit my arm. I released the gun and fell. I tried to go for my gun again, but this mystery man shot my leg and told me not to move, but before I could try for my gun again the girl, Relena, jumped in his line of fire and protected me. I don't understand why she did this. Females are very confusing creatures. The man other seemed to be confused too. I took this moment to finish the mission I set out for. I jumped on to some torpedoes I had stole to destroy my Gundam. I saw it coming out of the water, but there was another one with it. It belonged to the man who shot me. I hit the ignition on the torpedoes with me on them and they began their movement to my Gundam. I had lost too much blood and lost conciseness. I released the torpedoes and fell into the water. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. I knew I was in an OZ hospital and that I had to get out, but how? I tried the straps, but they were strong. I was still bleeding, but that didn't matter at the time. Suddenly on the screen that same man came on. He began speaking to me and telling me he was going to rescue me. I turned my head not to make any acknowledgment that I knew anything of his plans or him. I waited for a moment as I freed myself from the strap on my right arm when the side of the wall blew up and there he stood, in all black with a Catholic collar on. He smiled at me. This annoyed me. He walked over to me and asked how to get me out of the straps. I pulled my bloody right hand up to him and asked him for his knife. He gave it to me in disgust. I released myself and he blew up the outer wall to the free fall to the beach. It was perfect. As far as I knew my Gundam was destroyed and all I had to do now was end my life. He handed me a parachute and we both jumped out. He had a hand held helicopter thing. I tried to enjoy my last moment by closing my eyes and felling the wind fly over me as he yelled in horror at me to release my parachute. I ignored him, but not her. Relena cried out my name and I did not know what came over me but by impulse I realized my parachute, but it was far too late and I hit the rocks hard. It was nothing too painful. I fell on the beach and stood back up just as he reached the ground. He yelled at me for trying to kill myself on his time and after he had used so much effort on getting me out of there. He helped me back to his home were I found my Gundam was not destroyed. So here I am. I have taken the parts that I need for repair from this guy's Gundam and I await day brake to leave. His name is Duo Maxwell. And my next mission is to kill Relena Darilan before she gets in my way again.  
  
  
Odin looked at the screen in awe. Had he really done all that as Heero Yuy and was his family really dead? Odin wished he could just remember these things instead of just read about them. This was supposed to be his life not one that seemed like a story some one had wrote and Duo. That was Duo? He would have to thank Duo next time he saw him for his rescue and the parts, but for now Odin had to find Relena and tell her about what he had found and what she thought he should do. He stood up and headed to the door when another memory attacked him. He replayed everything that he had read in his mind. It was real now he had lived it. Fell over on his bed as he remembered the pain. He grabbed his head and began screaming, as the memories seemed to force their way into his mind. 'This is my mind!' A voice screamed at him.   
  
"No," Odin whispered. "NO!" Relena followed by Duo, Quatre and Hilde ran in.   
  
"Odin!" Relena cried and touched his shoulder.   
  
"No! Odin's dead!" the man on the bed said. "No I'm right here! Leave me alone!" Relena jumped back. That first voice was lifeless and emotionless. That was Heero's voice, but the second was Odin's. What was happening to him? Duo ran over and grabbed the man. Relena heard the man say her name with the same lifeless tone before he passed out.  
  
"Relena," Hilde whispered as Duo placed the limp man on the bed. "What just happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out..." Relena said and ran out of the room and down the stairs to her vid-phone. "Sally, I need you here. Please, It's Heero. I'm afraid there's something terrible wrong with him."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," the voice on the other line said.   
  
"Thank you," Relena sighed and turned the machine off. "So," Relena whispered. "You're still alive Heero...But what's going on in your mind?"  
  
  
****Note****  
So guys are you confused yet? I hope you are and I hope you'll like the next one. I wish you guys would review. I don't really feel like anyone's reading this story and if I don't get more than 6 IMs on this on I'm just going to take down e-mail addresses and send the story rest to the first 10 people only, just kidding. I just really want some reviews!!! So come on people, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	7. TVMOL 7

The Vague Memories of a Lifetime  
By Moony  
Chapter 7   
  
Sally Po knocked on Relena Darlian's door. Relena herself answered the door.   
"Oh, Sally, I'm so glad you're here! Come with me into the kitchen. My servants will take your bags. We must get to work right away. Quatre, Duo and Hilde are waiting," Relena said as she led Sally to the kitchen.   
"All right, but I need to know everything's that been going on," Sally stated as she and Relena walked into the kitchen. Relena pulled up two chairs for the both of them. They sat.   
"He seems to be getting his memories back, but it's also like there are two different people inside of him," Quatre said.  
"You'll need to see it to understand," Hilde added.   
"Do you know what he's remembering?" Sally asked.  
"A little," Relena said. "He remembers a party my school was throwing when Lady Une tried to get rid of me."  
"I see. Well, were is he now?" Sally asked.  
"Up in his room asleep. He hasn't woken up since his last 'episode'," Duo said.   
"Hum... I'll just have to wait until he wakes. Relena I'm going to stay here as long as I'm needed. Wufei will just have to live without me for a few days. I'm sure the sexist pig will be fine," Sally said. Quatre, Duo, and Hilde smiled at Sally's commit. Sally did as well. Relena was too worried about Odin, or was it Heero now? Relena didn't know anymore. Sally saw the young woman's distress and put her hand on Relena's shoulder. Relena looked up at Sally. "You worry too much. Which ever one he is, he'll be fine." Relena nodded and smiled, but deep down she didn't really know if that was true.   
  
Odin leaned up in his bed and felt his head. He had a horrible head ache.   
"What happened?" he said out loud.   
"You tell me," a voice said. He looked over to his right and saw a young woman with her hair twisted on both sides staring at him. "Hello, I'm Sally Po. I knew you when you, were," She smiled, "Heero." Odin looked at her for a moment then sighed.  
"I think he's still inside of me," Odin explained.   
"Huh, who?" Sally asked.  
"Heero, I'll be speaking or thinking of something and suddenly it's like I lose control and someone else is trying to take over my brain."  
"Are you remembering things at the times that it happen?"  
"Yes," Odin said. "It's like he knows that's my weakest point and attacks."  
"Do you think that it's possible that it's not him knowing your weakest point, but you releasing him when you remember, because those are Heero's memories, wouldn't that mean Heero came along with the memories?" Sally asked. Odin hadn't thought of this. This woman, he decided, had to be a doctor.  
"Is that possible?" he asked.  
"If Heero's involved, anything's possible," Sally replied as she continued to think on the matter."I believe that if you could find some way to merge your memories that you would be just one person again. But then again this could not be possible because they are two different things and the only way your, or Heero's mind can have only one in it is to destroy the other," Sally said, she seemed more as if she was thinking out loud than addressing Odin. This scared Odin. If Heero really was a part of him then wouldn't that be destroying himself in a way? There was a rap on Odin's door. "Come in," Sally called. Relena walked in. She looked over at Sally.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
"Perfectly fine," Sally replied. Relena looked over at Odin. He smiled and she seemed taken aback by it. She walked over to his bed and looked down at him.  
"Are you alright?" She asked concern all over her face. Odin was starting to understand Relena a little. She cared about everyone and not herself.   
"Yes, Relena I'm doing okay. Sally Po is trying to figure out a way to fix my problem," Odin explained.   
"I know," Relena smiled. "I was the one who called her. Are you hungry? That's why I came up here. Dinner is ready." Sally stood up.  
"Then we'll have to take a break. I'm starving, besides, we can a have everyone else's opinion on my hypothesis," Sally smiled. She walked out of the dark room.   
"Relena, he loves you," Odin said without thinking. Relena's eyes became big.   
"Who?"   
"Heero. He's in love with you. That's the only reason he wants his mind back, so he can be with you." Relena didn't move she just stared at him with a blank expression. "Are you okay, Relena."  
"After all these years... his lies..." Relena's eyes filled with tears. She turned and ran out of the room.   
'I did it again,' Odin thought with a sigh. 'I hurt her...'  
  
  
The servants were serving dinner when Odin appeared at the dinning room door way.  
"Where's Relena?" Quatre asked.   
"I don't think she'll be eating dinner... I said something that upset her. I didn't mean to..." Odin explained. Duo stood up.  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
"I told her what Heero was telling me..." Odin explained, he didn't want to repeat it.  
"Heero's been telling you things!" Sally asked.   
"Just one thing," Odin said as he sat down.   
"What? You must tell me!" Sally cried.   
"He said he loves Relena and that's why he needs to come back, to protect her like he said he would a long time ago..." Odin explained. Sally leaned back in her chair.   
"This is so odd and interesting," she sighed.   
"Do you love Relena too?" Hilde said suddenly. Odin looked a bit shocked at the question. Everyone looked at him for the answer.  
"I think so," Odin admitted.   
"Then that's it!" Sally smiled and stood up. "I think I know how I can fix the problem!" Sally ran out of the room.   
"Um, she could have at least told us," Duo sighed.   
"I guess we'll just find out later," Quatre replied. Odin was worried. He didn't want to do anything to his other half and he didn't want to be destroyed either.   
  
  
NOTE:  
Okay I know it's been a long time and now the story's boiling down... there may be just two chapters left and I promise to get them out ASAP if you guys review some more lol. I love reviews. Thanks for the past reviews, they really do help.   
Love,  
Moony  



	8. TVMOL 8

The Vague Memories of a Lifetime  
By Moony  
Chapter 8  
"Okay, here's the plan," Sally explained to Quatre, Duo, and Hilde. "I think I can get the two 'people' in Odin slash Heero's mind by having them agree on one thing. Being in love with Relena. Of course this will have to be as Odin is remembering and Relena will have to be asking him to tell her that both of them love her. I don't know if Relena will be willing to go through with this when she had such a hard time getting over Heero."  
"I know she wants to do everything she can for Heero," Quatre commented.  
"She still loves Heero. I don't believe a word she says about it, she's still in love with him," Duo said and leaned back.  
"You said it, I didn't," Sally replied. "Now, I really don't know how to get him to start remembering. Do any of you know how his last 'epidemic' started?"   
"No," Quatre sighed. We all heard him screaming and we ran up to his room. He seemed to be fighting with his own mind."   
"we'll have to ask Odin then," Sally smiled. "And Relena."   
"I think Quatre should talk to Relena about this," Duo said suddenly. Quatre gave him a shocked look.  
"What me?" Quatre protested.  
"Well, you're the closest one to her," Hilde agreed.  
"No! you should!" Quatre cried back at Hilde. "You're a girl!"  
"So?" Duo said in Hilde's defense. "You and Relena have a tighter connection. Let's take a vote. All in favor of Quatre talking to Relena say I now... I"  
"I," Hilde added.  
"I," Sally said reluctantly. Quatre buried his head in his hands.  
"I am defeated," He sighed. Duo, Hilde, and Sally began laughing hysterical. Quatre looked up at the confused. "What?" Quatre yelled confused. The group just laughed harder.  
  
************ *  
  
Quatre took a deep breath then knocked on Relena's door.   
"Who is it?" Relena asked. She sounded a little choked. Quatre wondered if she had been crying.   
"Quatre. Sally has an idea for Odin," Quatre explained.  
"come in, Quatre." Quatre opened the door. He was right, although Relena was trying to hide it, she had been crying. Quatre shut the door. Relena was sitting on her bed. "What did she have to say?" Quatre came and sat on her bed.   
"She has an idea, but we don't think you'll like it much," Quatre said.  
"Will it help Odin or Heero?"   
"Sally thinks so. She thinks it will fix the whole thing," Quatre sighed. "But it will take something from you and I don't know if you'll be up to it."  
"Just tell me, Quatre," Relena sighed. Quatre could tell she was very tired.  
"I have to ask you something first and you must answer me honestly. It will be the only way we'll know if you can help or not," Quatre said. Relena looked at him.  
"I'll tell you the truth," she promised.  
"Do you still love Heero?" Quatre asked. Relena's eyes filled with tears. She looked away from Quatre. Quatre already knew the answer.   
"Yes," she choked after a while. "I still love him." She looked at Quatre with tears streaming down her face. He looked at her with sympathy. "Now what?"  
  
************ *  
  
"I don't know if I can do that," Odin said to Duo when he explained the plan.   
"You'll have to try," Duo said. Odin looked very nervous.   
"When are we going to do it?"  
"Do you know how your memories were triggered?" Duo asked.  
"It was right after I read a journal off of Heero's lap top," Odin explained.   
"We'll have to do that again... but I guess it all depends when Relena wants to do it," Duo sighed.   
"Okay," Odin sighed. "This is for her."   
  
************ *  
  
"Okay," Sally sighed. She and all the others were sitting in Odin's room. "Start reading." Relena gripped her own hands in her lap. She was scared. Quatre and Sally had explained what to do, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. When Odin went into his fit Relena would scream for Heero and tell him that she loved him and wanted him to come back. Odin would tell Heero that he too loved Relena and if they both concentrated on that they would be one. Relena hoped to God that it would work.   
  
NOTE  
I told you I'd get the next one out soon. I hope you guys like it. It's going to get a little crazy in the next chapter, so enjoy this one!   
Love,  
Moony  



	9. TVMOL 9

The Vague Memories of a Lifetime

Chapter 9

By Moony

"'I was now on my way to the last battle, but there was still something I had to do. Tell her good bye. I thought this last mission would be the end for me. I knew that she needed to know how I felt about her. I don't know how she grew on me so much. I don't know how those eyes lured me in, but she was something that I could never defeat and I knew it. As I boarded my Gundam she was begging me to stay, even then she caused me to waiver. I wanted only to please her, but I knew that defeating Zechs would be the best way to do this. I pulled her to me and with our helmets open I told her my plan. I tried to tell her how I felt. With her eyes so close to mine all I could do was smile. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I quickly shut her mask and pushed her away. She was crying for me. I don't think she knows how much that hurt me,'" Odin read. Relena gasped, her own memories swarming back to her mind. Odin looked up for a minute and tried to think of them. Nothing happened. He sighed and looked down at the keyboard. Suddenly a voice was talking to him... 

"Why do you have to fight?" The girl said over and over and every time he heard it, it made his heart ache... he was remembering. He stood up. Everyone in the room became tense and leaped up they all retreated to the wall, all except Relena. Odin looked over at her his eyes wide and full of fear. She took a step forward. Suddenly his complexion. It became the face she loved, Heero's. He looked deep into her eyes. 

"Heero," Relena reached out to him. She touched his hand. "Heero, listen to me. I need you back... Heero I love you. I can't live without you. I want you back, but don't hurt Odin... It's not his fault. Please listen to him." His eyes changed again. He began to scream. 

"I love Relena too, Heero. We can do this together... please!" Odin grabbed his head. Relena took another step towards him and touched his face. He looked up. It was Heero again. 

"Relena, get back. It's dangerous..." Heero said. 

"No, Heero. I love you too much to leave you now," Relena said. It was so strange to tell him this, not knowing if he really heard or understood. "You can't leave me again Heero. Please..." He grabbed her hand that was on his cheek. 

"I won't leave you," he promised. Suddenly he began screaming and his body was flying in a wild frenzy. Duo quickly ran up and grabbed Relena and pulled her out of the line of fire. Heero or Odin, which ever he was, Relena didn't know now, was grabbing his head and screaming. Relena's heart felt like it was being ripped out and stepped on. Duo had to hold her down from going back to Heero's side. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried Heero's name. Suddenly everything stopped and everything when black for Relena.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Duo held Relena's lip body as they watched the insanity as it unfolded in front of them. Heero or Odin now stopped moving and his riot was over. He stood with his back to them. He turned and looked at them. His eyes dark and deep.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Relena opened her eyes. She looked into deep Prussian eyes only she understood. 

"Heero," Relena whispered. "I had the oddest dream..." His eyes danced, but his mouth didn't move. 

"Get up Relena," he ordered. She obeyed. She looked around and saw she was still in Odin's room, but everyone was gone. She really wondered if she hadn't dreamed the whole thing up. He took her hand. "Do you remember?" he asked. She nodded. 

"Yes, but the question is, do you?" Relena replied. Heero smiled. For a moment she thought it was Odin. 

"Yes. I know everything. Odin and I are one again. I've figured the whole thing out," Heero said. "And I know all this happened for a reason." 

"Where is everyone?" 

"You are full of questions!" Heero cried. Relena gave him a confused, but annoyed look. She was starting to understand. He was Odin and Heero and they shared emotions. That was just Odin's emotion there. "But your answer is, I asked them to leave. I told them I'd take care of you. You and I need to talk." He took her hand and led her to the bed. They sat and he looked deep into her eyes. "You want to know what happened. This is it. I had locked Odin up since the day I began training because emotions were not what I needed. When I hit my head our positions switched. We were always one, but I just kept him locked up. When he was set free the only way for me to get back is to open up and let my emotions free. We really are one person." Relena smiled. 

"You'll be acting differently now?" she asked. 

"No, I'll be acting like who I was supposed to be," Heero smiled. 

"What name do you want to go by now?" 

"I want to be known as Heero. I've known it for the last six years. I think I'll stick to it," Heero smiled. "But all of this is not what I wanted to speak to you about. What you did. What you said to free me. You know I love you. I'm not afraid to say it now. And I want to know if you were being honest. Do you still love me? I'm sorry I never told you earlier. I was a fool and lived without my emotions for so long that I was scared of those sort of things." Relena looked at him shocked. She didn't reply for a while, but Heero seemed to sit there with a serene patent look. 

Finally Relena found her voice, "Heero, it's been six years since I met you and from the first day I knew you were different and something special. At the time I thought that I loved you, but it was just a school girl crush, but as I got to know you and we became closer, even after the war I grew mentally and physically and started to have a conception of what love really is and I found those feelings to stand by how I felt for you. I fought for so long against them, thinking you did not feel the same. I know now that you can't deny love, even if the other person doesn't love you, you should be glad that at lease you know how to love. Heero, I do love you. I always have, but it's grown. I want to know you better and love you more." Heero smiled. Relena returned the smile. He touched her cheek. 

"Then lets begin how we should of," Heero stood up and helped Relena up. "Hello, my name's Heero Yuy and I could help wondering if you wanted to go out on a date." 

"I'm Relena Darilan, and I'd love to," Relena replied. 

"Then," Heero smiled and offered her his arm. She took it. "lets go." The two walked out of the room.

The End


End file.
